Incesto
by LindsayWest
Summary: "Empezó desde que llegué aquí; sí, prácticamente. Estoy convencida de eso. Yo no tenía la mínima intención de venir a Arendelle. Mis padres en las Islas del Sur murieron, y yo solo quería seguir mi camino andando lejos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese lugar de oscuros secretos, porque eso es lo que es allá. Todo es oscuro y secreto".


**Hola, querido público lector, decidí compartir éste** _ **one**_ _ **-shot**_ **a falta de tiempo para editar el capítulo que me falta por subir de una historia que mantengo en curso, —para quien lee** _ **Cartas para Anna**_ **— en breve subo el capítulo… luego que lo edite u.u**

 **Bueno, no sé cómo llamar a esto, es… algo raro que surgió por ahí y está… raramente escrito… no sé, simplemente pasó y… no me tiren tomatazos u.u alguna vez quise ser rapera y como ven, no lo logré u_u**

 **Declaración** **: no, señores/as, no… Frozen no me pertenece u.u Ni Anna, ni Elsa, ni Kristoff, ni Hans, ni Olaf… u.u #BaleBerenjenaLaBida u.u**

 **Espero que les guste y, como el título lo dice… hay** _ **incesto**_ **ahí abajo (u.u)—**

 **Incesto**

Yo sé que eres tú y nadie más la que tiene el privilegio.

Hoy te vi, otra vez. Observé tu sombra en el pasillo, con ese andar seguro que proyectas y que sí, de cierta forma, también envidio.

Yo estaba oculta en el mismo lugar de siempre, donde tú nunca me has visto a pesar de que ella te ha preguntado las suficientes veces si estabas segura que nadie te ha seguido.

Siempre respondes que no. Y estoy plenamente convencida que ni siquiera te importa si eso es cierto. Es más, hasta podría asegurar que casi deseas que alguien se entere, para que todo se " _destape_ ", porque crees que de esa forma tú y ella encontrarán la libertad que tanto buscas y anhelas.

Debería admirarte esto también, porque estás tan decidida y resuelta sobre lo que quieres. Y es que a ti solo te importa estar con ella. Y nada más.

Mm… no te culpo, ¿cómo podría? ¿Quién lo intentaría en su sano juicio? ¿Quién podría resistirse a ella? Ni siquiera tú, que eres su hermana, te has preocupado por hacerlo.

Así que hoy te vi, de nuevo. Saliste sigilosamente de tu habitación y cruzaste el pasillo, unos pocos pasos, no muchos, porque sus habitaciones no están separadas de manera considerable. Fuiste tú quien así lo quiso. Te empeñaste en mudarte a sus aposentos cuando ella tuvo que ocupar el de sus padres, el de sus fallecidos padres. Mm… ¿qué dirían ellos ahora si lo supieran?

Llegaste frente a su puerta y giraste lentamente el picaporte; no es porque no hayas deseado hacer ruido, esa es tu forma seductora de llegar sin que ella se lo espere. Te gusta sorprenderla mientras se prepara para dormir, recostada sobre su amplia cama color púrpura, el color de los reyes.

Ni siquiera te preocupaste en volver la cabeza por si acaso todavía quedaba un guardia vigilando por ahí. No te fijaste, solo abriste la puerta y te introdujiste a la cámara de tu hermana mayor, para disfrutar otra noche de sexo con ella. Otra noche de gemidos indecibles con ella. Con tu hermana. Con tu propia hermana.

Antes de que todo esto sucediera, yo vi cómo la mirabas. Lejos de la admiración que profesabas tenerle cada cuatro palabras entre todos tus argumentos, tanto tú como yo ignoramos cuándo esa admiración se convirtió en… amor. Amor por tu hermana, amor no de hermanas. Amor de mujer. Y se lo dije a Gerda, pero ella me reprendió; me dijo que las cosas que pasan con la princesa "o" con la reina, se quedan entre nosotras, entre ella y el testigo, como un secreto que será llevado a la tumba y que, de ser revelado, implicará el fin de mis días aquí, en el castillo de Arendelle, sirviendo a la familia real, a la noble familia real, en el reino más próspero de Europa por éstas épocas.

Estoy segura que Gerda también sospecha, pero como aprendió a ser prudente, y como se trata de la reina, y a la reina nadie la toca; y como las ha cuidado desde el día en que cada una vino al mundo, ella simplemente se convence a sí misma de que tú eres inocente. Ja, sí… inocente. Y de que ninguna de éstas cosas es cierta.

Pero sí lo es, ¿verdad, Anna? Tú y yo lo sabemos, sabemos que sucede. Tú estás enamorada de Elsa. Y tampoco te culparé por eso, porque yo también, hace mucho que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Porque yo también, hace mucho que estoy prendida de amor por ella. Por tu hermana. Por la reina.

Empezó desde que llegué aquí; sí, prácticamente. Estoy convencida de eso. Yo no tenía la mínima intención de venir a Arendelle. Mis padres en las Islas del Sur murieron, y yo solo quería seguir mi camino andando lejos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese lugar de oscuros secretos, porque eso es lo que es allá. Todo es oscuro y secreto.

Pasé para saludar a Gerda, que era conocida de mis fallecidos y humildes padres, casi familia, y ella me dijo que no tenía que seguir mi camino, que podía establecerme aquí. Elsa, nuestra Elsa, no hacía más de ocho meses que acababa de ser coronada como la Reina de ésta nación, y ella era joven en el cargo. Y necesitaba gente. Para trabajar, no más. Sus padres habían reducido la servidumbre hacía muchos años, cuando tú y ella eran todavía unas niñas, y también cerraron las puertas del castillo. Pero las puertas estaban abiertas de nuevo, y el reino crecía, y se fortalecía, y escaseaba el personal, por lo que ahora contrataban más servidumbre.

No era fácil, por supuesto, se trataba del castillo de Arendelle, de la rica nación de Arendelle. Y la reina, la reina era cuidadosa, la reina era recelosa de su personal; ella no quería a ningún extraño andando en el salón. No quería a nadie que pudiera hacerte daño, Anna, sobre todo, hacerte daño a ti. Eres lo que más le ha importado, desde que naciste, hasta hoy.

Yo no quería trabajar aquí, por supuesto.

Tenía miedo.

Había escuchado hablar de ella. Su fama alcanzó las más lejanas de las tierras. Su poder. Y su belleza. Yo tenía más miedo de su belleza que de su poder. Porque escuchaba a los hombres de mi nación relatar su temerario encanto hacia Elsa. Deberías darte una vuelta por el pueblo, Anna, y escuchar lo que la gente dice de la reina. Los hombres la aman, y no solo los hombres la miran con deseo al pasar. ¡Qué digo deseo, lujuria es!

Ella está presente en la mayoría de las conversaciones de la gente del pueblo. Pero apuesto que eso tú ya lo conoces, que ya te haces una idea. Porque he visto la cara que pones cuando ella sale a la ciudad. A ti no te gusta que vaya a la ciudad. A ti no te gusta que tenga contacto con nadie ajeno al castillo, porque sabes lo que eso implica.

Ella te lo ha dicho.

No debes considerar la posibilidad de que permanezcan juntas para siempre.

Ella quiere que te cases, que tengas hijos. Que seas feliz.

Pero tu hermana no sabe, porque tú todavía no quieres que se entere. Que tu felicidad es ella y solo ella. Que no te importa renunciar a tu derecho de formar una familia y de tener hijos. Que no te importa seguir alimentando el amor con Kristoff.

Te olvidas de Kristoff cuando estás con ella. El pobre Kristoff. Claro que él no lo sabe. Él todavía cree que van a casarse.

Pero tú lo engañas. Porque no es a él a quien amas. La amas a ella. Solo a ella. ¿Cierto, Anna?

Y ahí estás, después de su romántica noche de buen sexo. Creo que han discutido, porque se mantienen distantes ésta mañana. La reina está hojeando el diario del día, porque ella trabaja, necesita ponerse al tanto de las nuevas. Tú solo recibes tus clases extras, y luego vas a ver a Kristoff, aunque cada día se te hace la carga más pesada, porque cada día se te vuelve un fastidio.

Quisieras estar con ella. Todo el tiempo. Eso es todo lo que quieres. Estar con ella. Quisieras arrancarle el diario de las manos y sentarte sobre su regazo, y obligarla a mirarte, y hacerle una mueca para que no te ignore, y rogarle que por ese día, no haga nada. Que solo sean las dos. Eso es lo que anhelas en lo profundo de tu alma, Anna. Yo lo sé. No quieres ver a Kristoff, quieres estar con Elsa.

Elsa te ignora y tú ignoras a Elsa. Tengo una idea del por qué han discutido.

Ella salió el día de ayer, al pueblo. Y tú quisiste acompañarla, pero se negó. No te gusta dejarla ir sola. Porque la última vez regresó muy entrada la tarde, y eso porque varias chicas, de tu edad, la tuvieron presa. Sí, presa.

El relato del boletín fue el siguiente:

 _La reina paseaba por las atestadas calles de Arendelle cuando fue interceptada por un grupo de jovencitas de entre quince y diecinueve años que venían de las clases_ —las mismas que tomas particularmente tú—. _Y no la dejaban marchar._

 _La reina se dirigía a las oficinas de leyes agrarias para sentar las compras recién adquiridas para el mejoramiento de los establos de Arendelle. Un trato provechoso, una compra seriamente tratada. Vacas, borregos y caballos a muy buen precio para los aldeanos._

 _Al salir de las oficinas, la reina se dirigía con paso lento y distinguido a su carruaje, no sin antes despistarse por algunas figuras grabadas en lienzo que se vendían en los puestos ambulantes. Eran de la reina y de la princesa, pinturas bellas puestas a precio. Las compró, y llevó también unos lienzos y pinceles_ —esto lo hizo por ti, estoy segura, porque últimamente te ha dado por dibujar. No hay una sola vez que la reina no piense en lo que a ti te gusta hacer, Anna—.

El diario continuaba con lo siguiente:

 _Estaba la reina intercambiando palabras con la vendedora de los cuadros, cuando un grupo de seis jovencitas la miraron sobre la calle, y de inmediato se dejaron ir sobre ella. La reina guardaba la calma, con admirable respeto, con su sobria elegancia, aunque se le notaba ligeramente ruborizada por las atenciones de las jóvenes que no paraban de mirarla. Y se dice, por boca de testigos, que dos de ellas le declararon su amor, ¡a plena luz del día!_

Arrojaste el periódico después de apuñarlo entre tus manos. Yo observé tu reacción con aire contenido, porque era uno de tus berrinches. Uno de tus tantos berrinches. Elsa no te lo había contado. Pero tuviste la mala suerte —o buena suerte para mí— de llevarle el periódico al despacho, y en el camino leíste la nota. Y cuando llegaste al estudio la encaraste severamente por ocultártelo.

Yo estaba sirviendo el té, pero como siempre, me ignoraste. Yo no soy una persona que te preocupe. Qué te voy a preocupar, si no soy más que la moza que sirve el té y prepara el baño de su majestad y de su alteza.

Así que no soy —y nunca seré—más que eso para ti. Me ignorarás toda la vida, mientras estemos cerca.

Elsa se quitó las lentillas para leer y te observó, invitándote a tomar asiento y explicarte. Pero te quedaste en pie. Tus mejillas, Anna, estaban más rojas que de costumbre, y tu semblante era amenazador. Tus ojos verde azules estaban oscuros.

Entonces mencionaste qué esa fue la causa de los labios pintados en la parte baja de su mejilla derecha. ¡Cómo! Ni yo me di cuenta de eso. Pero debo ser sincera y reconocer que eres tú quién justo ahí también la besa. Así que, seguramente lo descubriste cuando la llevaste a su habitación y quisiste besarla justo en esa parte. Y viste esos labios juveniles dibujados ahí.

¿Elsa te engaña? No, Anna. Difícilmente. Ella también te ama. Pero la reina no pudo evitar que una de las jóvenes la besara en la mejilla, aunque la joven resultó más atrevida y continuó el camino _más allá_ , besándola en una parte más sensible, _más_ íntima. Un lugar donde Elsa no pudo ver la marca dejada.

No la culpes. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que esa jovencita. Y qué se diga de ti, ¿ah…? Habrías hecho mucho más, estoy segura. Mentirías si alegaras lo contrario.

Anna, aquella noche no tuvieron sexo. Lo sé porque estuve vigilando. Tú te enojaste y te encerraste en tu habitación. Ella fue a hablar contigo pero la ignoraste con suma intención, querías que ella sintiera tu dolor. Querías que ella padeciera. Querías que también sufriera.

Al otro día la reina te obsequió flores y te llevó a dar una vuelta en caballo a ese lugar secreto donde usualmente se pierden. No se les vio hasta entrada la tarde, y tú regresaste contenta. Seguramente, tuvieron sexo contra el césped crecido de julio. Me lo imagino. Lo necesitaban. Ambas. Elsa es como un caballero delicado, ¿no es cierto? Te regala flores, te da chocolates, te escribe cosas lindas y al mismo tiempo cuida y protege de ti. Pobre del osado que atente contra tu seguridad, porque se encontrará peleando una feroz batalla con una reina de las nieves enfurecida y peligrosa, con todas las de ganar para ella, y sin oportunidad de vencer para el desafortunado.

A ti te gusta cuando Elsa hace eso, te gusta verla debatiendo por ti. Cuidando de ti. Velando por ti. Te encanta que te haga sentir que te quiere y se preocupa, ¡es que demandas toda la atención de su parte! Por eso no fue suficiente para ti que te llevara de paseo aquella tarde de "reconciliación", porque al llegar al castillo, apenas entrar, tú ya la estabas halando a tu recámara, y pediste la cena para ambas, y no salieron de la habitación en toda la noche. Y a la mañana siguiente la reina tenía algunas marcas por debajo de la oreja. Las ocultó, claro, pero yo sabía dónde estaban, porque escuché cuando se las hiciste; ella gimió, y tú mencionaste que con gusto serías una vampira, si tuvieras el deleite de disfrutar su dulce cuello y probar esa miel escarlata que da vida a su cuerpo. A su esbelto y elegante cuerpo.

Y hoy de vuelta discutieron por aquello, seguramente. No se lo puedes perdonar aun. Para ti cualquier persona representa una amenaza, hasta yo, sin que lo sepas. Me alegro que no lo sepas. Porque si lo supieras, yo no estaría ahora contando tus anécdotas, con la reina.

Así hiciste despedir a Lena, a Gastrid, a Helena. Se metieron con Elsa. O más bien la miraron con otros ojos, unos ojos que solo tú eres la indicada de poner sobre ella.

Elsa no lo supo. Como ignora todas éstas cosas.

La reina nunca es consciente de las batallas internas que peleamos los mozos cada vez que la tenemos en frente. No es sencillo, Anna, para nosotros tampoco.

La reina es muy bella. Es increíblemente hermosa.

Y te mentiría si no narrara en éste diario la de tantas veces que he soñado con ella. Que la amo, que me ama. Que tú no estás.

Sé que le debo lealtad, princesa. Pero con esto yo no puedo. Cada vez que las veo juntas, me es imposible evitar la añoranza de sentirme en su lugar. El qué se sentirá el roce de su mano. El aliento de sus labios. Su mirada gélida sobre mis propios ojos. Sus dedos tocando limpias armonías para deleitarme de gozo.

Y si supiera lo que pienso cada noche… ¡si supiera de esos pensamientos…! Mejor que no lo sepa nunca, princesa.

Sé que hoy habrá más sexo. Porque la reina lo necesita. Ella está estresada, y cuando está estresada solo es capaz de calmarse con algo, con alguien. Con usted.

No es necesario que la reina vaya a su habitación. Usted irá a la de ella, porque necesita hacerle saber que ninguna mujer podrá darle lo que usted le ofrece.

Ella es suya.

Lamentablemente.

Solo suya, princesa.

Lo ha sido desde aquella vez que susurró sentirse con miedo, y mire usted, vuelvo a la formalidad, sabiendo que no escucha mis pensamientos.

Bien, lo ha sido desde que usted le dijo que tenía miedo, aquella vez, que la reina regresó de ese intempestivo viaje a las Islas del Norte, por dos semanas. Usted tenía miedo, y yo tenía miedo, y Gerda, y Kai, y todos en el castillo teníamos miedo, porque en un viaje como ese habían muerto sus padres cuatro años atrás, Anna, el rey y la reina. Y usted estuvo esas dos semanas sin poder dormir; yo la vi, cómo deambulaba por las noches, pensando en ella, rezando por ella, porque volviera, por volver a verla, tan blanca y hermosa como lucía siempre su juvenil apariencia.

Y recuerdo también el gozo de todos cuando la reina volvió. No le hizo rasguño el clima intenso de las Islas del Norte, el que normalmente rompía la piel de los turistas por el frío. La de ella seguía siendo tan pálida y tersa como era costumbre, con esas mejillas sonrojadas por el clima seco de la estación de entonces en su propio reino. Los ojos, muy azules y brillantes, contemplando su palacio, su casa, su castillo. Usted no esperó a que ella entrara a la recepción, en cuanto vio a Gerda conducirse de las cocinas hacia fuera, supo entonces que ella estaba de regreso. Dejó de lado al maestro y al tutor, que le dictaba las clases de política de ese día, junto a Kristoff, que también aprendía. Por eso no la llevó con ella antes, porque tenían que hacerle las evaluaciones de sus conocimientos, princesa. Usted hizo un puchero, pero ella fue determinante y dijo: No, Anna. No.

Usted, Anna, salió al jardín para encontrarla al paso; se lanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, en un abrazo bañado en lágrimas de alegría. Cómo la quiere, Anna… cuánto la quiere. Pero eso no impidió que le reclamara la demora a su regreso, ella rió porque la demora consistió en apenas dos horas de retraso, pero usted ya desesperabas por verla, desfallecía por verla, y le hizo prometerle que la próxima vez, si no tenía exámenes pendientes, la llevaría con ella.

Princesa, no lo entendiste, hasta esa noche, cuando te acurrucaste al lado de la reina, mientras la tormenta arreciaba fuera, y le declaraste el miedo que sentiste de tenerla lejos, de que le pasara algo. Y entonces ella también te dijo que precisamente por eso es que decidió no llevarte con ella. Tenía miedo, miedo de que sucediera lo mismo que sucedió con sus padres, por eso optó por prescindir de tu siempre anhelada compañía, para dejarte segura en el castillo. Si había de perecer, que fuera solo ella, no tú, Anna. Elsa no iba a arriesgar a la única persona que le importa en la vida.

Lloraste después de eso, lloraste profundo. La reina te abrazó, para acallarte los sollozos profundos, y porque también ella necesitaba tu calor. Y tu cuerpo lo tenía, Anna. En abundancia.

Usted la besó primero. Porque ya no podía resistirse a que solo fuera su hermana. Y porque el miedo de perderla en cualquier momento, y no expresarle sus sentimientos, terminaría llevándosela con ella.

Y usted también quería sus besos.

Quería su cuerpo.

Y la reina le correspondió, asustada, pero también sabía que ella la amaba. Sí, la amaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que compartieron la cama, que compartieron los besos la una en la otra, que tocaron sus cuerpos, que revolvieron sus fluidos. Que no se vieron como hermanas.

La reina ha terminado de leer el periódico y la está mirando a usted, princesa Anna. Tiene una sonrisa en el frío rostro.

Si tan solo me mirara a mí como te mira a ti.

Me disculpo si vuelvo a la informalidad. Es que me duele que seas tú quien la tengas…

Eres su hermana, no deberías.

La oportunidad tendría qué ser mía; yo no llevo su sangre. Yo soy solo la moza que les prepara el baño y les sirve el té.

… Pero ella te prefiere a ti, princesa.

Ella nunca me verá con otros ojos más que los que pone a la moza que le sirve el té y le prepara el baño todas las mañanas, o las noches, según ella disponga.

Y no se da cuenta que yo la miro.

Se ha acostumbrado a tenerme cerca, que ya no le apena quitarse delante de mí sus vestidos.

¿Tú sabes eso, Anna? Cómo vas a saberlo, si tú no te preocupas por mí. Soy solo la moza.

La moza que sabe que Elsa también tiene pecas en la espalda, pero no es posible notarlas hasta que pones atención en ellas. Y yo lo he hecho, Anna. Discúlpame, pero hay ocasiones en las que es irremediablemente imposible no prestarle atención a ese cuerpo, y menos cuando lo tienes desnudo delante de ti, ¿verdad que es cierto?

Dímelo tú, que tanto te gusta apreciar la piel desnuda de la pierna que se asoma por la abertura baja de sus vestidos. Un diseño en las mudas de la reina que todos apreciamos, es la única en el reino que la lleva. Nunca vi nada como eso en las Islas del Sur. Arendelle ha tenido la gloriosa suerte de contar con ésta reina tan asombrosamente particular.

La reina es muy pálida.

Le gusta el agua fría. Claro, ella no tiene problema con eso; no como usted, que la única vez que la quiso probar le entró una dolorosa fiebre de once días.

La reina cierra los ojos mientras se baña.

Sus pechos se asoman ligeramente sobre la superficie del agua. Yo no pongo suficiente espuma, ni suficientes rosas aromáticas. El aroma de la reina es por sí solo… el mejor de los bálsamos europeos, mejor que el más selecto de los perfumes franceses. Su aroma es penetrable, la sensación de acompañarla a veces en el baño es… Yo no cambiaría mi trabajo por nada. No aspiro a nada mejor que esto… esto es lo mejor…

Ella no lo sabe.

Ella confía en mí.

Pero yo la observo embelesada mientras se relaja. Sus pechos blancos asoman a través de la poca espuma que sobresale, —mi truco especial—. Y parecen tan suaves… Y son grandes, por eso se alcanzan a notar un poco sobre la pobre espuma que intenta cubrirlos… y mis ojos solo vuelan a la imaginación, donde soy tú, y tú eres yo. Qué deleite es tan solo imaginar que tus manos los acarician con esmero. Que tu boca se adueña de esas puntas erectas por la excitación de la calidez de tu lengua mojada… Si supieras lo afortunada que eres, Anna.

Le ofrezco la toalla para que se seque. Y con eso compruebo que en efecto, ella está acostumbrada a mí, como lo está con Gerda, porque solo la recibe y en algunas ocasiones, cuando los dioses se apiadan de mi atormentada alma, me sonríe. Luego se envuelve en ella y sale del baño, para ataviarse en perfumería y ropa según su siguiente actividad. Cuando debe trabajar, se acompaña de sus hermosos vestidos, cuando hay más suerte, ella se pone ese camisón semi-transparente que denota muy bien sus finas líneas curvas. Es tan sensual la reina, y ese camisón solo la vuelve más apetecible.

Como dije antes: la reina no es consciente de nuestras batallas internas por ella.

Si estuviera consciente, nunca más me daría acceso a su habitación.

Así que callo. Solo callo.

Mi reina.

Mi hermosa reina.

Nuestra hermosa reina.

Su reina, Anna. Su reina.

… Me bastó mirarla una sola vez para esclavizarme en éste castillo.

Gerda moderó las presentaciones. Ella estaba de camino hacia fuera cuando la encontramos por el pasillo de la planta baja, de otra manera no habría tenido la buena fortuna o, como ya he dicho antes, la maldición que se cierne sobre todos aquellos que logramos contemplar con nuestros propios ojos, su belleza… su irresistible belleza… su condenada belleza… y todo en mi primer día. No habría tenido la buena fortuna... O la desgracia.

Y me encanté.

Y aun tras siete meses estoy segura que no hay mujer más bella sobre ésta tierra que la reina Elsa.

Sus ojos. Sus azules ojos. Sus fríos ojos, como pedazos de témpanos de hielo.

Su cabello, su rubio cabello, suave y brillante como los más finos hilos de coser.

Su cuerpo, su esbelto y lindo cuerpo… Ella es perfecta, ¿verdad, Anna? Cuántas veces no se lo has dicho. Y no te cansas de susurrarlo en su oído. Es perfecta.

Sus caderas, sus pechos… sus…

Ella es perfecta. Y ella te ama.

Y ella te mira ahora, ella está clamando por ti. Pelea por tu mirada, y al fin se encuentran. Tú no puedes resistirte a tu hermana, si te dice ahora: ve a la cama, obedeces. Solo obedeces, porque no tienes conciencia hacia Elsa, a su orden. Te somete con sus ojos, con sus fríos ojos. Y con esos ojos yo misma sería lo que ella quisiera que fuese; si me dijera con esos ojos: échate sobre el suelo. Lo hago, Anna, te juro que lo hago. Lamería las charcas sucias de la lluvia si me lo ordenara... Yo sé que esto no es digno de ninguna persona, ¿pero decirle que no a esos ojos? ¿Desobedecer una orden de esos glaciales de su mirada? Mi alma no podría, Anna, no podría. Y reto a cada persona en el mundo a que intente resistir sus ordenanzas…

Le tiendes una mano sobre la mesa, sus dedos rozan en contacto y se acarician, pálidos y delgados. Y las dos se olvidan del resto, se olvidan de mí, se olvidan de Gerda, solo sonríen cómplices para sí mismas.

Incluso Kai también está mirando, pero él es el Guardián Real de la Reina, también ha aprendido a guardarle sus secretos, porque sabe cuándo decirle a alguien que no entre en el despacho, que no molesten a la reina. Conoce cuando amaneces en su cama, porque a esa hora es capaz de estar despierto para despistar a los guardias. " _Lo que pasa en la habitación de la reina, se queda en la habitación de la reina_ ". Kai sabe de sus encuentros ocasionales. Kai les guarda el secreto. Kai es el mejor Guardián que pudiera tener Elsa, y creo que por eso lo mantiene preciso a su lado. Kai jamás las delatará. A Kai le agradas, Anna. Kai procura lo mejor para la reina. Y lo mejor para la reina, Kai está seguro que eres tú.

Ignoro si Elsa lo sabe, pero todo apunta a que sí, porque se lo agradece con la mirada. Kai nunca la dejará sola, a ninguna. Kai las ama. Y él es feliz si la reina es feliz, y quien hace a la reina feliz, eres tú, Anna. Y cuando la reina está feliz, todo el mundo está feliz. Todo marcha bien. Por eso eres importante, Anna, porque tú ejerces ese poder en ella; le importas al reino, pues si no fuera por ti y tus besos, todo esto se vendría abajo. Así que Elsa te necesita. Y el reino te necesita. Incluso yo te necesito en su cama para conservar mi trabajo, ¿no es una cruel y maldita ironía?

Para mi desgracia, sí.

Por fin se separan. La reina se levanta de su silla para ir a su despacho, hay muchas cosas por hacer. Tú deberías ir a ver a Kristoff, él vino a buscarte más temprano, le prometiste que irías a buscarlo; pero en tu capricho has declinado en la promesa, incluso le pediste a Asvald que mintiera por ti; sin que Elsa se enterara, le dijiste al chico que dijera a Kristoff que estabas enferma, y no podrías salir.

Él vendrá a buscarte. Como cada vez que te excusas con ese pretexto, él entrará a tu recámara con flores recién cortadas del bosque, toscas, como las manos del montañero, pero con el amor puro que te profesa. En momentos como ese, no te queda más que aceptarle las flores, no dejan de ser bellas; y escuchar lo que te dice, y sonreírle, sin ánimo, sin ganas, sin herirlo.

Pero ésta vez, cuando él venga, estarás preparada, fingirás realmente estar enferma, para que él no sepa.

Lo engañas, Anna, y él es bueno. Él te ama. Pero tú la quieres a ella. No puedes hacer nada. No puedes remediar el desastre que han hecho en ti tus sentimientos. Y has buscado las respuestas, me consta que lo has hecho. Te he visto turbada, trémula, divagando en la soledad de los jardines del palacio, rogando volver a quererle, rogando desearle. Te preguntaste mil veces cómo fue que te fijaste en él la primera vez, te preguntas cómo es que no lo viste antes. Y te cubres las sienes pensando que tal vez nunca te enamoraste de Kristoff, que tal vez solo sentías esa necesidad de ser amada y te metiste en la cabeza que el montañero serviría para cubrir esa farsa… porque tú ya eras amada, y porque tú ya amabas… a Elsa.

Claro que has tenido remordimientos, los tuviste al principio, cuando tus sentimientos apenas afloraban y se dejaban ver flotando alrededor de tu hermana, como mariposas que revolotean sobre una bella flor de primavera. Entonces tus cejas se curvaban en preocupación, e intentabas reprimir esos sentimientos, e intentabas amar a tu novio, e ibas y le besabas… pero no podías sentir ya lo mismo… era imposible para ti sentir lo mismo. Tu amor estaba ya eclipsado en la rubia que era el tormento en tus noches de desvelo.

… Hasta que decidiste ceder, porque no se podía hacer más. Era imposible e irremediable. Te habías enamorado de tu hermana, y no había marcha atrás…

Tus nobles sentimientos por ella de pronto se convirtieron en miradas de descaro cuando la reina estaba distraída. Tu mirada verde azul la seguía en cada movimiento. Comenzaste a vigilarla en su despacho, fingiendo que aprendías. Comenzaste a mirar a cada hombre y mujer joven con desagrado… porque simplemente los celos ya no los podías soportar.

Y ella era tan buena contigo…

Pobre Kristoff, me da lástima.

Pobre Kristoff, otra vez se va desvalido, afligido, angustiado por ti. Sabe que algo está cambiando, lo ha notado; y cómo no, me reiría de él si no lo hiciera, porque entonces lo creería un tonto, un tonto que no sospecha que su novia se ha colado por otra persona, porque incluso ya no le sonríes con la mirada; estás ausente en todas las charlas. Y todavía con eso es capaz de mantener la esperanza, porque tú has decidido no decirle nada, aun. Por el contrario, fingiste muy bien estar atenta a su conversación; actúas excelente, Anna, él ni se da cuenta que a ti no ya no te importan los temas de renos, ni cómo le fue con su grupo de amigos ésta mañana al ir a recoger el hielo. Incluso su olor comienza a parecerte repulsivo. No te importa lo que él te cuenta, pero finges que te importa; asientes, de vez en cuando preguntas algo, realizas algún comentario, distraído. Y solo lo haces porque prácticamente la reina te ha obligado.

Ella le dijo a Kristoff que pasara a tu habitación. Yo estaba ahí, preparando tu baño, vertiendo los aromas de flores sobre la tina, para que usted, su alteza, se deleite en el agua dulce, porque más tarde tendrá una fiesta, su propia fiesta con la reina, y le encanta estar presentable para ella. Su reina.

Él por fin se va, y tú vuelves a respirar aliviada, aliviada de la carga, su carga. La carga que para ti se ha convertido Kristoff. Te desvistes y te metes a la tina, y yo no puedo negarlo, no, princesa, no puedo negarlo, eres bella, muy bella. Tienes esa esbelta figura que enloquece a la reina, porque te lo ha dicho; y a ti te gusta ser más bajita que Elsa, porque puedes alzar la vista y encontrarte con el cielo nocturno de sus ojos, su par de ojos. Te gusta sentirte pequeña a su lado, porque entonces ella te llama "niña", "su niña", "su pequeña", "su pequeña niña"; "su dulce niña de las pecas".

Tienes todas esas pecas por tu cuerpo, y a Elsa le fascinan, siempre te lo dice, te dice cómo le encantan tus pecas. Pasa sus delicados dedos sobre ellas y las acaricia y las besa, porque le encantan tus pecas, Anna, le encantan. Yo no tengo pecas, yo no soy como tú, Anna.

Yo soy morena, no blanca, no rosita. Soy morena. Y tengo los ojos miel, no azules, como los tuyos. O verdes. O ambos. A Elsa también le fascinan tus ojos, dice que nunca podrá estar segura de qué color son, le encanta ese misterio que envuelven tus ojos, Anna.

Y lo sabes. A veces lo que más me duele aceptar, es que tú lo sabes. Sabes cómo le encantas, te sientes segura de que te quiere. Por eso te confías en la ducha, por eso juegas con el agua cubriendo tus senos, por eso pasas la espuma por tus brazos, tarareando esa canción que ella te canta cuando se lo pides, una de cuna.

Te sonríes de forma maliciosa, porque conoces a la perfección que esa dama solo es tuya, que Elsa solo responde a tus caricias. Y eso duele. ¿Qué se sentirá, Anna? ¿Qué se sentirá que te toque? ¿Será como tú murmuras en las noches? ¿Una caricia ardorosa? Porque las pocas veces que las manos de la reina me han tocado, —sin querer— ha sido un contacto muy frío, muy frío, Anna. Sus manos son frías. Pero tú dices que sus caricias son calientes, ¿qué tan calientes son, Anna? Quisiera poder averiguarlo un día.

Saliste de la ducha, te ayudé a vestirte. No sé para qué lo hago, si dentro de pocos minutos, ella te estará desvistiendo de nuevo. Pero te encanta ponerlo difícil. Peiné tus cabellos cobrizos, con tus trenzas, porque a ella le gustan. Otras veces te lo dejas suelto, pero hoy no, hoy quieres verte como a ella le gusta, porque dice que hay inocencia en tus trenzas gemelas, le gusta despeinarlas.

Atavié también tu piel pecosa con perfumería de primera, lo más selecto de Arendelle que la reina adquirió para ti. Eres una niña mimada, Anna, siempre lo has sido. Tus padres, según Gerda, te consintieron en demasía, te daban lo que Elsa se negaba a recibir, así que siempre obtuviste el doble de todo. Y cuando ella se quedó a cargo de ti, desde entonces, te ha mimado más todavía, ella no puede vivir sin pensar un día en algo que a ti te gustaría. Eres lo que más le preocupa, Anna, más que el reino. Eres su única ambición.

No sé porqué te ayudo con esto, sé que soy la moza pero, ¿en verdad? ¿Te atavío para ella? Sé lo que pasará ésta noche, y aun así trato de dejarte lo más hermosa posible. Debería hacer lo contrario. Es más, debería ser yo la que prepara su noche con la reina… pero no, eso solo pasa en mis sueños. Solo en mis sueños. Ella no ve a nadie más con ojos de amor sino a ti. Ella no se interesa en nadie más que no seas tú, Anna. Por muy hermosa que cualquiera de nosotras (las mozas) nos pongamos un día, por más que nos esforcemos en sonar inteligentes y elocuentes; por más servicial, por más elegante, por más atractiva que cualquiera intente verse… ninguna de nosotras podrá jamás competir contra ti.

Debería decirle eso a las chicas, ¿no es cierto, Anna? Al resto de las mozas jóvenes que todos los días hacen su mayor esfuerzo para atrapar la mirada de la reina. Se desgastan en vano, jamás van a conseguirlo. Hilde debería bajarse esos humos, porque el hecho de que Elsa le preguntara si ella misma se había hecho esos vestidos que llevaba puestos una noche de fiesta para la servidumbre, no significa que la estuviera admirando, aunque eso parecía. Pero no, es obvio que no. A Elsa solo le gustaron los vestidos, no Hilde. Porque luego le encargó que hiciera unos para ti.

¿Ves, Anna? Siempre está pensando en su princesa. Qué dichosa eres por tenerla contigo. Qué dichosa y qué mimada. Qué suerte bajo la que has nacido. Los dioses convinieron a tu favor, Anna. Te hicieron para ella. La hicieron para ti. Y solo para ti.

Es mi hora de pernoctar por el pasillo. Estoy esperando a que salgas, ya es la medianoche, te estás tardando. ¿Qué sucede, Anna?

Oh, ahí estás. Y llevas algo entre las manos, ¿qué es, princesa?

Abres la puerta con sigilo, como siempre, y como siempre no miras hacia ningún lado, segura de que nadie te ve y aun cuando así fuera, ambas sabemos que no te importa. Voy a tomar mi lugar detrás de la puerta. Me recuesto contra de ella, mirando por la rejilla que es grande y al menos, me da una vista amplia de la cama de la reina. Bendito quien mandó a hacer ésta rejilla. Bendito.

Elsa está enfrascada en la lectura de un viejo libro, creo que es el diario de su madre, de Idun, lo he visto antes. Cuando te mira te sonríe con los ojos, en una sonrisa tímida y coqueta al mismo tiempo, porque apenas te mira, sabe lo que planeas, lo ve en tu propia mirada, en el andar seguro y sensual que proyectas, y ha aspirado además el aroma de la perfumería que compró para ti.

Apenas susurra tu nombre, con esa vocecilla que despertaría hasta los muertos de siglos pasados para seguirla como el sediento que persigue la charca de agua a mitad del desierto, tú levantas la sábana y te metes dentro, acercándote a su lado. La reina lleva ese sensual camisón semi-transparente, con la trenza semi-recogida, porque no hace mucho preparé también su baño. Los mechones se conservan peinados hacia atrás, pero no tardarán en caerle por la cara. En medio de la tenue luz sus ojos están brillando. Le quitas las lentillas y apartas el diario, lanzándolo lejos al suelo. En otro momento, te habría parecido una aberración, y Elsa estaría de acuerdo porque sus ojos se abren siguiendo la trayectoria del diario. A ti no te importa, "mientras más lejos, mejor", piensas, porque tener el diario de tu madre cerca, mientras le haces el amor a su hija, es como si ella te estuviera mirando con reclamo, y te sería muy incómodo… pero, ¿no es exactamente lo mismo el que le hagas el amor a tu hermana sobre la propia cama que ocupara tu madre, sobre la que durmieron tus padres no hace tanto tiempo? A veces me asusta tu falta de moral, Anna. A veces me asusta que si no viene a ti el recuerdo de tus padres mientras tu hermana grita tu nombre y aferra las manos a la sábana de seda, ¿qué se puede esperar de ti? ¿Qué más se puede esperar de ti, Anna? Debería de tener cuidado.

Ella va a decirte algo pero apenas mueve sus labios tú los atrapas en un beso exquisito. Se sorprende, pero no te aparta, siempre deja que hagas con ella lo que quieras. Sonríes sobre sus labios, porque conoces ese poder que ejerces sobre la reina, sobre la poderosa reina de las nieves, contra la que nadie quiere luchar; esa misma, está temblando ante tus caricias, ante tu boca que se frota contra su mentón, contra sus rosados labios, contra sus mejillas.

Apenas es capaz de contenerse, se le escucha en la respiración entrecortada. Llevas tu mano a su cabello y tiras del listón que sostenía su limpia trenza, el cabello le cae ondulado y suelto sobre los hombros, es tan bello, y con este movimiento ella te lleva de espaldas contra la cama, besándote, acariciando con la mano que no sujeta tu cabeza la parte baja de tu abdomen, tu ombligo, tu costado. Intentabas ser tú la dominante pero sus caricias te queman, y te vuelven débil, como una fuerza religiosa que al toque te hace perderte en una hipnosis profunda.

Pero debes contenerte, llevar el control de ésta noche es algo que estuviste planeando todo el día. Ríes y la apartas de ti con suavidad, ella te cuestiona con la mirada, y solo dejas que el silencio responda a su pregunta. Estiras una mano hacia el buró lateral y tomas la caja que depositaste al entrar al cuarto. Ella te sigue mirando, esperando que reveles su contenido. Sin prolongar más la agonía abres la caja y muestras eso que te entretuvo en tu propio dormitorio: unas esposas. Las encontraste una semana atrás, mientras hurgabas en una de las habitaciones del ala poco concurrida en el castillo. Había muchas cosas extrañas ahí, y entre ellas ese objeto. Lo primero que pensaste sobre él es lo que cuentan los libros de historia, la utilidad de tortura y castigo recibida por algún desafortunado preso en las celdas por traición al pueblo. Pero tú las querías para algo más. Tú no querías infligirle tortura a Elsa, tú querías hacerla disfrutar, por eso las llevaste contigo y sufriste pensando que tal vez ella no estaría de acuerdo.

 _Pero lo estuvo_. Alzó las manos y dejó que pasaras los aros metálicos alrededor, que sujetaste sobre la base. Sus pechos altos quedaron expuestos ante ti, solo cubiertos por una delgada tela semi-transparente vulnerable ante tus deseos. No había un sujetador que impidiera la vista, tenías la facilidad en tus manos. Acariciaste los pezones por encima de la tela y gemiste al encontrarlos duros y erectos por tu causa. Luego te montaste en ella y la besaste. Sacaste tu propio camisón, que también te hacía lucir hermosa, y quedaste completamente desnuda delante de sus ojos. La acariciaste con tus manos. Toda. De las mejillas hacia las caderas. Apretaste su cuerpo cuando llegaste a esa parte baja de sus curvas y luego hasta sus pechos de nuevo. Te acercaste a sus labios y susurraste algunas palabras que no alcancé a entender, pero seguramente fueron lo suficientemente adecuadas para el momento, porque a ella la hicieron estremecer. Entonces bajaste una de tus manos por su vientre hasta la entrada de su zona íntima, por debajo del camisón y por encima de sus pantaletas. Y cuando pensé que la introducirías, me sorprendió ver que la llevaste hacia ti, hacia tu propia zona, y comenzaste a moverte sobre su cuerpo mientras te acariciabas con ambas manos, una en tus pechos, y la otra en tu intimidad…

Elsa gimió de nuevo, porque deseaba acariciarte, pero no podía, y esa era desde el principio tu intensión, que ella supiera de qué forma sería tortuoso saberte cerca y dispuesta, y no poderte tocar. Era la forma de demostrarle que si tanto insistía en que te casaras con Kristoff… ella no volvería a disfrutar de esas calurosas noches contigo, y que siempre estaría pensando en tu cuerpo desnudo y acariciado por otros dedos, por otra boca, no la suya, no la de la reina.

Y Elsa lo entendió, lo entendió a la primera, y te dijo "basta". Quería tocarte, desesperaba por tocarte, pero lo impediste. Estabas sobre ella, pero nada más… de repente comenzaste a besarla por todo su cuerpo, a acariciarla con tus manos y tus labios. Toda. Toda. Ella no hacía más qué gemir y repetir tu nombre… mientras le dabas placer y encanto. Llegaste a su zona íntima, no fría, como muchos piensan, pero tampoco caliente. Eso era lo mejor para ti, porque disfrutarlo era como disfrutar un delicioso helado de vainilla, que se devora lento…

La hiciste gemir, la hiciste gritar, y eso bastaba también para mí, porque mientras tú gozabas con la reina dentro, yo me daba placer pensando en ella, sintiéndome en tu lugar. En esos momentos, yo era tú, Anna, y lo hacías como _yo_ hubiera querido. No eras tú quien la amaba, era _yo_ en mis pensamientos… era yo. Era yo…

Elsa.

Una vez que todo terminó, y las tres jadeábamos de gusto, te lanzó el habitual comentario de los hijos y de la familia. Volvió al tema de Kristoff. Tú resoplaste y le volviste la espalda, la que ella abrazó, suplicando porque no te enojaras, que era necesario que hablaran de eso. Que siempre te lo dijo.

Entonces cometiste ese error. Ese error que no pensaste lo suficiente. Cometiste mi esperanza, Anna, sin quererlo.

Le dijiste que la amabas, le dijiste que querías renunciar a todo para estar con ella. Y formar una familia las dos, sin Kristoff de por medio.

Elsa se levantó de la cama de improvisto. Y se paseó por toda la habitación, profiriendo palabras en otros idiomas, lamentándose tal vez. Y tú te quedaste en la cama, cubierta con la sábana de seda, asustada, lamentándote también.

Por fin ella se acercó y te miró a los ojos, preparando su veredicto.

No te gustó.

Te pidió que te fueras.

Te dijo que eso acabaría, que no habría más noches como esa.

No más, Anna. No más.

No estaba enojada contigo, estaba enojada con ella. Cuántas veces Elsa no se paseó por los lúgubres pasillos del palacio, a media noche, descalza, mientras repensaba la situación en la que estaba envuelta, pidiéndole perdón a sus padres, llorando con lágrimas silenciosas que se arrastraban hasta la tumba de los antiguos monarcas en medio de la fría nieve, muchas veces acompañada de flores, flores que en distintas ocasiones quedaban maltrechas ahí mismo, antes de que la nueva reina se marchara, porque en su desesperación arrancaba los pétalos de las mismas.

Cuántas veces su temor no fue más allá de las cosas y pensó ella misma en encontrar a una persona que suplantara tus besos. Y buscó esa esencia hechizante en otros mozos, varones, y luego en Helena y luego en Gastrid, las mismas que tuvieron que irse después, no porque las acusaras de niñerías inventadas para apartarlas de la reina, sino por la propia auto culpabilidad de la reina, que no se pensó capaz de mantener el cariño buscado en cada una, porque simplemente no eran tú; y mira que Gastrid se acercaba bastante a tu molde, incluso la misma edad… pero no, Anna. Así las ataviara con las mismas ropas y perfumes… ninguna era tú. Ninguna.

 _Fallar._

Era el verbo constante en los labios de la reina. _Fallar_ a sus padres, _fallar_ al reino, _fallarte_ a ti, Anna… Cuántas veces no estuvo ella encerrada en su propio castillo de hielo, ideando la manera de que éste no abriera sus puertas cuando la fueras a buscar, como la vez anterior, que al mínimo toque de tus manos, la puerta cedió para permitirte abiertamente el acceso. Elsa querría que fuera diferente, Elsa querría quedarse ahí para siempre, rodeada de frío, de hielo, sin el temor de hacerte daño de nuevo.

Pero Elsa sabía, Anna, que bastaba desaparecer un par de horas, para que tú fueras a buscarla, y ella no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de ti, y cuando la hallaras, el hielo volvería a derretirse ante tu toque, porque eso es lo que haces en ella, Anna, y eres la única.

No se podía hacer más. Al igual que tú, Elsa cedió a su corazón, solo que a ella no la abandonó el remordimiento, como hizo contigo.

Pero ésta vez se había pasado la línea de lo convencional, de lo imaginariamente moral permitido.

Te dijo que no te _enamoraras_ "demasiado", aunque el límite de ese término ninguna de las dos lo conocía, porque era claro que ambas estaban _enamoradas_ , desde el principio, la una de la otra, se lo repetían constantemente entre caricias y besos, entre gemidos y mordidas. Pero ella insistía en que pensaras en Kristoff, que fantasearas con la idea de tus hijos, corriendo por el pasto, sentados en el trono, siendo los futuros monarcas de Arendelle.

Pero la ignoraste. Por completo, dejaste que tus sentimientos gobernaran tu razonamiento. Y caíste.

Y ahora la estabas perdiendo…

Y esa era mi esperanza.

Debería darte las gracias, Anna. Gracias por tu error, gracias por tu participación.

 _Pero no._

Porque como esa, han mantenido muchas peleas antes. Porque no es la primera vez que te echa de su habitación, perdida en el remordimiento, afectada por la culpa.

Porque ya lo han discutido, aunque en la mayoría de esas discusiones atrás, hayas cedido a sus argumentos, solo para no marcharte molesta a tu propia cama, y que al otro día las cosas con la reina fueran duras y frías. Preferías decirle "sí" a todo, antes que quitarte la ilusión de besarla de nuevo, de volver a amarla en esa noche, preferías eso a dormir soñando con emplearle una caricia, cuando la tenías al otro lado del pasillo, y solo bastaba empujar una puerta y hacer un puchero para que ella alzara la sábana y te metiera dentro, y volviera a llamarte "niña", y te pidiera una disculpa por ser tan dura contigo, cuando solo ella era la responsable; y eso no es lo que querías, hacerla sentir culpable, estaba lejos de ti.

Por eso decantabas en evitar las peleas, y cuando esto no era posible, simplemente seguías lo que ordenaba: te marchabas a tu cuarto como niña castigada sin tomar su cena, y te quedabas ahí, esperando a que tal vez fuera tu puerta la que se abría, y el viento helado de la habitación revelara su presencia y entonces…

Otro día serían lo de antes.

Así que no es la primera vez, Anna.

Sé que al día siguiente estarán frías la una con la otra, pero en la noche tú irás a su habitación y te meterás en su cama, como es la costumbre.

Y ella se resistirá al principio. Volverá la cara.

Pero apenas sienta tu dedo recorrerle la espalda, volverá sus ojos, te llamará _amor_. Como tantas veces he escuchado que te llama.

Porque eso es lo que eres, Anna, _su amor_.

Y volverán a amarse como ésta noche.

No como hermanas, sino como amantes.

 _Enamoradas…_

 _Absurdo_ _ **incesto**_.

 **(***)**

 **Bueno… eso es todo… muchas gracias por leer y, si te animas a dejar un comentario en ésta rareza de la vida, Frankenstein y Drácula, y todos esos monstruos de la literatura te lo agradecerán… incluida yo :** **—D**

 **Un beso… LindsayWest…**


End file.
